The Burning Hunt
by Komon
Summary: The following is a essay written by a fictional character that I do not own from a fictional universe that I also do not own. I hope you enjoy. (The format is a little funny, because I actually wrote in an essay format on a word doc. before I uploaded it.


Oritz

**The Burning Hunt**

4

The Burning Hunt

By

Liza Oritz

_While I am a Charizard specialist, it is important to know the rest of my subject's evolutionary line. That being said I have done extended research as well as graduated from Johto UNI. with honors regarding predatory habits. To conclude my credentials I'd also like to express I am the warden of Charcific Valley in Johto._

Bright red skin, with fangs developed to solely rip, rend, destroy, and kill; did I mention that the dental work is deadly? An extremely hot burning flame at the tip of its tail, talons that can only be matched by its fangs as far as a deadly rating is concerned and last but probably most important a burning ambition to prove itself that it is not to be trifled with. The **Charmeleon** is a pokemon exceptionally dangerous pokemon that an individual can run into, act with extreme caution!

Adaptable, intelligent, prideful, are three characteristics that make this pokemon one to be wary of, but surprisingly the most dangerous of these characteristics is insecurity. All Charmeleon have a level of insecurity which pushes it to prove itself in all situations. Despite this trait, Charmeleon do sometimes hunt in packs. Pack hunters are the most cunning of predators as they each are problem solving intelligent and can adapt to almost any environment, leaving only each of them also being prideful to a prey's advantage… A dim light of hope.

Because of its burning tail, these pokemon do not hunt at night regularly as it gives them a clear disadvantage, unfortunately they don't need cover to hunt. These pokemon enjoy a style of hunting where they catch the pokemon through giving them a sense of dread that they will be captured, they will be slaughtered, and they have no choice but to accept it. Running speeds of 40 mph the ambush strategy is the first that a Charmeleon develops. As the Charmeleon chases down its prey, it will launch itself into the air and bring down its prey crashing its face into the ground, if its large prey than the Charmeleon will land and stick into it; clinging with its talons.

Powerful, bone crushing jaws equipped with its fangs, once a Charmeleon gets a hold of its prey, **it is over****.** A Charmeleon will attempt to close its jaws around the victim's neck and bend it in the wrong direction, smashing its face into the ground, but it will settle for a shoulder, arm, leg, tail, anything with bone in it. Combined with its insecurities that it is not a Charizard, this ferocity also stems from being pushed around as a Charmander.

Only as small chicks are Charmander cared for, as soon as they reach child stage, they are treated harshly to encourage the rage that a Charmeleon will generate to survive. A drive that will help a Charmeleon hunt relentlessly despite that it has no natural camouflage. During the hunt, a Charmeleon is adaptive enough to surprise its prey at fifty yards, letting its tail give it away.

The Charmeleon's brain has developed enough to focus during the hunt, to realize that its tail is its biggest disadvantage and that it will have ingenuity to successfully hunt, these natural problems that the Charmeleon has to solve will help continue brain growth for the Charmeleon which will play into its behavior as a Charizard. Equipped with this brain, the Charmeleon can also rely on its powerful body, head to tail it is balanced enough to maximize speed on two legs and turn on a dime at near top speeds thanks to its concrete shattering tail. Its tail continues to grow in strength for the rest of its life as a Charmeleon as it will play a key part when it evolves into a Charizard and begins flight.

As a pack hunter, they are almost always ambushers, preferring to chain reaction ambush (Where one charges the herd, causing them to run towards a key spot where another jumps out and turns the herd in another direction to drive them to another key spot and so on. At the last key point the herd is tired and the newest ambusher is completely fresh and can quickly pick out the biggest and slowest of them all.) or a surprise ambush (A tactic used on a single large prey where one Charmeleon allows the prey to see them causing the prey to freeze in fear while the other two Charmeleon that the prey didn't see before come and ambush from the sides.). Hierarchy in a pack is never absolute and is always challenged during down time and changed as all Charmeleon feel the sense to prove themselves. Charmeleon are always constantly fighting with each other when they are resting. Some passive ways they have been known to challenge each other when a challenge is between friends is seeing who has the stronger tail (Sort of like arm wrestling, only more dangerous), by swing their tails as hard as they can against each other; the smashing bones of the tails can be heard great distances.

When a Charmeleon grows in enough power, they part from the pack, and their hunting tactics become trials and tests for when they will become a lone sky hunter. Instead of ambush, they become more inquired to show themselves to the prey and pursue them until the prey can no longer go on (believing that the prey should submit to their might willingly… In a sense.), each time showing themselves farther and farther away at the beginning of each hunt with its tail. The Charmeleon is driven to perform this personal ritual challenge that weighs its survival by the insecurity of its own power. When a Charmeleon no longer feels insecure by its power it is ready to evolve… Where it will develop the insecurity all over again as a new Charizard ironically.

Charmeleon are aggressive, violent, and have an over willingness to engage in violence. Trainers should bear with caution when training a Charmeleon; they are not for rookie trainers. Just because your Charmander evolves does not mean you are ready for a Charmeleon, it means your Charmander has grown to a point in its life to challenge authority. As a trainer, do not grab at its mouth, claws, or tail. Do not caudle it like you might have as a Charmander, this is the evolutionary line's teenage/adult stage. The pokemon think of itself now as mature and wishes to be treated as such, refusal bears consequences that will not be soon forgotten. This behavior can follow it into the next evolutionary line as a Charizard. That in mind, Charmeleon do have a suppressed instinct to be loyal that is often never triggered, trainers should press themselves to find this trigger early on as soon as they can with their Charmeleon… Please be sincere to your Charmeleon as they will only be sincere with you, despite its ability in cleverness and adaptive behavior, deception is foreign to a Charmeleon as its flame is bright.


End file.
